Thank you
by sas.90
Summary: March CBPC. A scene taken from the film Meet Joe Black. BB of course. They share their first kiss!


**My entry for the CBPC.** I've used the dialogue from a Meet Joe Black scene, where Joe and Susan kiss for the first time. I thought i'd do this scene, because we all want to see Booth and Brennan kiss, right? Anyway, there might be some spelling mistakes in this etc since english is not my first language and I've only 'hired' my bete-reader 10 minutes ago, which is why I haven't had the chance to talk to her yet and I wanted to put this one up. I hope you like it. xx**  
**

* * *

**Thank you.**

Booth sighed quietly as he followed his female co-worker into her apartment. They had just got back from a drink at Wong Foo's after they had solved another murder and Booth had decided to take Bones home, as her car had refused to start earlier that night.

''Well, here we are.'' She said, putting her keys down on the counter in her kitchen.

Booth smiled slightly and followed her closely, taking in her scent.

_She smells nice. _

Temperance looked around her apartment and bit back a smile when she felt Booth standing closely behind her. So close she could feel the warmth of his body and smell his aftershave.

''So, um, I'm glad we solved that case.'' She glanced at the antique clock on her wall. 11:00pm. Booth smiled, not paying much attention to whatever she was saying. He looked at her auburn hair.

''Aren't you?''

''I love your smell.'' Booth bit his lower lip and watched as his partner turned to him, a somewhat surprised expression upon her delicate features.

She looked at him and was unable to hide her smile.

''Well, I like the way you smell too.'' She turned her back towards him slightly, biting her lip.

_Oh God, did I just tell him that? I so did not. _

She glanced down at the floorboards. Neither of them spoke for a few long moments and only the ticking of the clock on the wall could be heard.

''You know, an old friend always used to say that you could set your heart by that clock.'' She made a lame attempt to point at the clock and she cursed herself silently in her mind.

_Great lame conversation starter, Temperance. You fool._

Booth took a small step closer to her, tempted to kiss the bare skin in her neck. He inhaled deeply.

''Could you?''

Temperance gave a small shrug in respone. ''I never tried.''

She breathed out a small sigh and kept her gaze on the clock. ''Till now.''

Booth licked his lips and looked at her clock, wondering what it was that fascinated her so much about it that she kept staring at it.

''Booth?''

''Mhmm?'' He looked at her, putting his hands in his pockets.

Temperance closed her eyes momentarily and licked her lips before turning to face him tentatively. ''May I kiss you?''

He looked at her and she registered a look of shock on his face, before he started to smile. ''Yes, you can.'' He replied, his smile growing wider.

He watched her step closer to him and looked into her intense blue eyes, the eyes that had struck him from the moment he had met her. She placed a slender hand on his arm and held his gaze for a few seconds longer before she carefully and ever so softly pressed her lips against his.

Booth felt the butterflies in his stomach go haywire when her soft lips touched his and his knees weakened. He was about to kiss back and close his eyes, when she pulled back slightly. Her lips only inches away from his. He licked his lips slowly and looked at her, she still had her eyes closed.

''Mmm.''

He took his hands out of his pockets and moved them to her waist, pulling her closer for another kiss. She put her hand on his shoulder and kissed back when she felt the sensation of his warm lips on hers, this time the kiss was more urgent, more passionate.

Temperance felt Booth's tongue hesitantly lick her lower lip and she opened her mouth to his, allowing the kiss to grow deeper.

She ran her hand down the full length of his arm and let it rest just above his wrist. She felt him move one of his hands under her top and she pulled back slightly after placing one more feather light kiss on his lips.

She leant her head against his shoulder and took his hand within her own.

''Thank you.'' Booth whispered, moving his hands to her hips and smiling slightly to himself.

Temperance smiled and squeezed his hand lightly. She looked up at him.

''You're welcome.''

** ------**

**Fin.**

** -------**


End file.
